Love will remember
by sweetchika
Summary: Hi i'm Rebecca. I am 18 years old and love in LA. My brothers name is Ethan , he is 20 years old ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Part 1_**

**_Okay so let me catch you guys. My name is Rebecca but my friends call me Becca or Becky. I am not lame, basically i am friends with everyone but i don't want to be in the popular category. I am 18 years old. This is my last year of school. I have long brown hair and bright blue eyes, i guess i am pretty decent. And this boy named Justin likes me. But to be honest i think he just want's me to have another girl. All the girls drool over him, don't even know why. Well i keep ignoring and rejeting him and he is going to start making my life torture. My best friends are Dzseni, Clara and Lauren. I love them to pieces, i would do anything for them. I live with my mom and dad in LA. We are pretty wealthy. We have a big house and pool and everything. i have a brother, his name is Ethan, we have the best relationship. He is more like a best friend. I can say he is very handsome, he is 20 years old and very protective of me. But i haven't seen him for a year because he is in Afghanistan. i worry, i hope he will make it back okay. i also play soccer and basketball . _**

_Me: Ugh get away! _

_I said pulling away from Justin. And walking away from my locker to class_

_Justin: You can't run forever!_

_I looked back and rolled my eyes _

_Me: BASTARD! _

_I yelled back. Justin started running towards me but i ran i the class.I sat down as the bell rang and got my homework out. I opened m binder to gt it. And see a paper that says "Please? Please be with me? Anonymous." I folded the note and stuffed it in my back pocket. I knew it was either from Justin , Ryan or Chaz. I was rummaging through my binder tying to find my homework but it wasn't there. The teacher came to my desk asking for my homework_

_Teacher: homework_

_Me: I am sorry, i can't find it_

_Teacher: Detention_

_I sighed and sat back in my chair. I look to the side three rows over and see Justin with it in his hands laughing silently. "This is going to be torture" I thought to myself_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2_**

_I ran out of school and got in my car. I raced home and immediately started writing in my diary and ran down stairs.I ran into my dad_

_me: oh hi daddy_

_i said with a smile_

_dad: watcha doing sweetie_

_me: just finding something to eat_

_i opened the fridge and bent down to get some chicken in the bottom drawer_

_dad: what's that?_

_me: what's what?_

_dad: that piece of paper in your back pocket_

_"crap! the note from either Justin, Ryan or Chaz"_

_i thought quick_

_me: it's nothing daddy. just my friends doodle she made for me_

_My dad grabbed the note out of my pocket_

_Dad: Rebecca Lee White! why did you lie to me? do i need to call the school about it?!_

_Me: dad it's fine someone just likes me. I didn't want to tell you because i knew you would make a big deal about it_

_Dad: i'm sorry i just don't want anyone to hurt you_

_He pulled me in for a hug. And i felt a tear drop on my head_

_Me: what's wrong dad?_

_I pulled away and looked in his eyes. He had that worried look o his face_


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3 _

_Me: daddy what's wrong?_

_Dad: i have to tell you something, well mom and i do._

_Me: what? your not getting divorce or anything are you?!_

Dad: no! no! not anything at the sort

He said as afew tears were still dripping of on his face. My dad brought me over to the couch and turned off the tv. My mom came and sat down next to him. dhe was crying as well

me: WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!

dad: sweetie

mom: Ethan is dead

Me: *gasp*

I covered my mouth with my hands as tears began to fall, my face lost all color as i starred into space. I got up slowly and started running upstairs as my parents ylelled for me to come back down. I slammed my door shut and locked it. I went in my personal bathroom and splashed water on my face, wanting this all to be a lie. "i remember reading all things and over a loss in their razor was laying on my wrist, but i slowly put it down. " I am not that kind of a person" i told myself. Iwalked out of the bathroom and hear my parents banging on the door. i ignore it and went to my queen sizebed. i laid down and covered up with my big purple comfort. I rolled my body up in a ball and put my head in between my knees as tears were rushing down my face. My parents were shouting my name, i uncurled myself fom the ball and yelled for them to go away and let me be alone. I sat on my bed and turned on the tv. The news came on.I saw a pic of Afghanistan and it said "thousands of people dead of war. Pray for them and their love ones" I stopped crying and laid down after laying there for hours, i eventually fell asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Beep beep beep beep

I sat up quickly crying and sweating. I threw the blanket off of me and held my head in my hands. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream." I said breathing heavy and repeating myself over and over. I got up and realized it's Tuesday and then i thought of school "ugh school" That means Justin. I got up, turned on my light and took a shower. I hopped out quickly and let my hair go wavy. I got dressed in skinny jeans and a thick strap loose tanktop that said "swaggie" on it. i rushed and put make up on and ran out the door. i was trying to leave earlyso justin wouldn't be standing there waiting for me like he normally is

at school

I got my books and started walking to the back door knowing Justin wouldn't be there. I walk through the door and all i notice is Ryan and Chaz blocking me

Me: excuse me

I said softly

Ryan: why go so soon baby?

He said coming closer to me

Chaz: yea, why you wanna go so bad

He said taking my hand as i jerked bck quickly

Ryan: eh bra she's mine

He said as he pulled me close by my waist smashing his lips on mine. I pushed him away and punched him in the face. I ran away quickly ad ran into someone

Me: owww!

I said as i held my head. I looked up and saw Justin standing there. I scooted back quickly as he kept walking towards me. A tear ran down my cheek

Me: please get away!

I was scared he was going to physically touch me, or something. I picked up my books. And kicking Justin in the balls. He bent down in pain. I ran away and went to my locker. I put my books in it and walked to class

30 minutes later

I raised my hand and asked to go to the restroom. I walked in the bathroom and saw Justin and Mackenzie making out. EW. I dont want to see their PDA. This is one of the reasons why I hate him, because he is a man whore.. Mackenzie. Ugh. She is my arch enemy. i hate her. I seperate the two so i can get to te sink. I wash my hands as they both looking at me with disgust. i turn around

Me: what?!

I ask with an attitude

Mackenzie: you kind of interruped something

Me: that's fine by me. your a slut and he is a man whore. He doesn't like you for you. You both are pathetic!

I started walking away and Mackenzie grabbed me by my hair. "Get her baby!" I heard justin yell. I just laughed. i through Mackenzie over my head as she landed on her back knocking the wind out of her

Me: did you forgot i take self defense classes

I asked her with a smirk in my face. Ilook at Justin as he just stared in shock. I walk out of the bathroom and go back to class

Teacher: what took you so long

Me: oh i stopped and talked to the principle

Teacher: about what?

Me: about my brother who is in Afghanistan

Teacher: oh okay

I had to come up with a quick excuse and that's the first thing that came to my head. The last period of the day came and i ran to my locker and saw my three best friends approching Clara, Lauren and Dzseni

Me: hey guys. what's up

Them: not much

Lauren gave me a huge hug

Me: what was that for?

Lauren: aren't you excited

Me: about what?

Lauren: about the big game?

Me: oh the soccer Tournament. The last one.

My team made, no, not at all, I said sarcastically with a smile

Lauren: oh shut up. haha

Dzseni: we haven't really heard you talking about it.

You guys up on a few things

Cllara: sooo about what is what?

Me: i will tell you later and do you know who gonna be at he game

Them: everybody

The yelled

Soccer was a big things at my school and it is extremely hard to ger on the team. Let alone be the captain ish i am

Me: great, well i beter go

I hopped in my car and went back home


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

I got home and got an after school snack and then went up to my room and got my soccer uniform on. I grabbed my soccerball and then went in my back yard. i was dribbling the ball on my foot and doing tricks and kcking the ball around feeling nervous about the big game. Then i felt someone's hand go over my mouth and then some duct tape. I was trying to struggle out of their grip. I felt hand cuffs around my wrist and ankles. They took off my clothes to where i was only in my tank top and underwear. The person turned me to face them. i saw Ryan, Chaz and Justin. I felt tear slip down my cheek. I kept struggling and trying to yell. No one was home. No one could help me. They all pick me up and put me over the water. Then suddenly i felt my body sink through the cold water. Going down to the bottom. I looked up and saw Justin , Chaz and Ryan looking at me . The chlorine began to sting my eyes and i slowly stopped being able to hold my breath...

I felt someone pounding on my chest. i sit up throw up water. I look down and see the cuffs around my wrists and ankles. I look to see who was was pounding my chess. i gasp and scoot back quickly

Me: please! please leave me alone

Justin cupped my face in his hands. I turned my face side ways

Justin:be with me. Or i will do this to you for the rest of your life. You will do what i say

He whispered in my ear

I felt chills go down my spine just by his words

Me: no! no i wo-

He cut me off with a kiss. He tried making out with me but i pushed him back

Me: PLEASE JUSTIN STOP! Why do you want me so bad

Justin: because your the most gorgeous girl in our grade. I love your personality. Everything about you i love

Me: yea. Okay. You say what every girl wants to hear. Now let me go!

Justin took the cuffs off of me and i got my soccer clothes back on. I ran towards my gate and Ryan and Chaz were standing by it. I jumped the gate and ran, as all three of them were chasing after me. I got in the car and sped away. I got to the soccer field and saw the standings. Not one seat was empty. Oh lord. "Can i do this?" i thought to myself. I walked on the field with the ball in my hands and the crowd cheered. The game was starting. I saw my parents in the stands and smiled at them

Half way through the game

My team has 12 and the other has 10, they are close. BAM! The team made another goal! "Crap!" I thought to myself as i got the ball and was kicking it down the field. suddenly everyone became silent and the game stopped. i looked around and saw someone walking up to me. I squinted and gasped. And started running towards him. He picked me up and spun me around


End file.
